Together Again
by silvermist717
Summary: buffy & spike stuff fr not fade away


_Disclaimer: characters/settings used belong to its creator, I own nothing here. _

Story set months after Chosen, right down to Not Fade Away from Ats.

**Day: Spike's BASEMENT APARTMENT**

_Angel has just told Wesley, Lorne, Spike, Gunn and Illyria that he plans to take out the members of the Black Circle tonight._

**Angel:** I want you all to do something for me, for yourselves. Take the day off.

**Spike:** What?

**Angel:** we'll be ready, but today, I want you guys to go out. Live. Do whatever you want.

**Night: Spike's BASEMENT APARTMENT**

_Angel has just handed out assignments to Wesley, Gunn, Spike, Illyria and Lorne._

**Gunn:** So I guess we're not going back to the office after this.

**Angel:** _(shakes his head)_ the alley just north of the Hyperion. Everyone who makes it meets there. If we do any damage at all, the senior partners are gonna rain hell on us. So be ready.

**Lorne:** So, Angelkins, is it just us??

**Angel:** Well, we'll have some help….

_Suddenly, a knock on the door – all of them gasped, except Angel, as if he was expecting someone._

**Spike:** _(game face)_ Oh bloody hell. _(normal face)_. Who could be this git? It's an apocalypse, damn it!

_At the door, stood Faith and Robin, side by side._

**Spike:** Well, bloody hell. _(Amused)_ Are you gonna give me another go, splinter boy??

**Angel:** _(shouting)_ Spike! Let them in!

**Spike:** Alright then _(he shrugged, and left the door wide open.)_

**Faith:** Heard about you being alive. Well, deader than dead. We're here to help, alright, Spike? _(Shouting)_ So let's just be civilized for a moment, OK!

**Robin:** Yeah, you'll need our help.

**Angel:** Just ignore Spike. Thanks for coming. It's good to see you, Faith.

**Faith:** Didn't think it was gonna be this soon, by yeah, likewise.

_Angel introduced the both of them to Lorne, Illyria and Gunn._

_Back in England a few days ago:_

_The Scoobies have gathered around Giles's study. It was a great room, full of books, and on the center was a round table. The Scoobies sat around each other waiting for Buffy's message, except for Giles, who as pacing back and forth._

**Buffy:** It's great to see every one again. _(All of them nodded. Giles, Xander, Willow, Dawn, Andrew, even Faith & Robin)_.For Spike and Anya, I wish they were both here with us. But they're not. And now another apocalypse has come.

_The gang is now very aware of Buffy's every word._

**Buffy:** And because of it, more of our friends have died. I am very sad to tell you all that Cordelia Chase has passed away, she has been in a coma for the last few months. I have no idea what caused the coma, but through the Powers That Be, she was able to tell me a message. A new apocalypse is about to pass through L.A, according to Cordelia. The Senior Partners of Wolfram & Hart are the puppet masters in this charade. Angel and his team will need all the help we can get.

**Andrew:** _(interrupting)_ oh, but I thought we didn't like them anymore because they work under evil?

**Buffy:** That's what I thought too, but seeing Cordelia in my dream last night made me see a new light. Angel is fighting with the Senior Partners as we speak, making a plan to infiltrate an organization called the Circle of the Black Thorn. We need to do a research as much as possible and figure out exactly who they are and to know more knowledge about the Senior Partners.

**Dawn:** I can help with research!

**Xander:** _(chuckling)_ Ok, Dawnie.

**Willow:** Yes, we can start research about the Black Thorns and Seniors Partners but where do we start?

**Giles:** We can start from every monster, every apocalypse that we have experienced. Now that the Watcher Council is gone, we can use their books and information without restriction.

**Buffy:** Thanks, Giles. Xander, Faith, Robin, I need at 100 slayers alert, ready and well trained. I will leave this up to you, how you do it. This time, we won't just be dealing with ubervamps, but all kinds of monsters_. (The three of them nodded in agreement)_ Willow, is there any way we can teleport ourselves, including the 100 slayers without causing too much damage?

**Willow:** _(nervously)_ oh, oh…well. There might be, I'll have to check my supplies and resources. But there should be away. I'll contact the rest of the coven, and figure out a way to get all the help we can get.

**Buffy:** That's great, Will. Thanks. I now this is another big thing to ask of you, especially now that we're all quite settled, but we have to. I have seen what it will be if we don't help. It's not just L.A. Once the Senior Partners find a way, they will take over the world. Faith, Robin it would be best if you go first, tell Angel we're coming.

_Faith and Robin nodded._

**Xander:** So, not to be the annoying question guy, but when does all of this happen?

**Buffy:** _(looks at everyone)_ In 3 days. On the 3rd day, we go to L.A and fight.

_Giles stopped pacing for a moment, and putting his glasses back on, same old Giles. _

**Giles:** Buffy…there's something else.

**Buffy:** What is it, Giles?...

**Giles:** It's about Spike…

**Buffy:** What about him? He's already buried under the hell mouth, what else do you want me to do about this? Isn't it enough? I know you guys never really approved of him_.…(she looks down, sad. Anytime there was a mention of his name, it touches her heart and it just reminded her that he was gone.)_

_Buffy didn't notice, but Andrew kept shifting on the edge of his seat._

**Willow:** We're sorry about Spike, Buffy. We're all grateful for what he did, we are. If it weren't for him, where would we be? Buried with Sunnydale, I suppose. But that's not the point. I just wanted you to know that, if he was here, we'd have more respect for him than before.

**Buffy:** Thanks, Willow. I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything. I just…it's a touchy subject for me…

**Xander:** It's ok, Buff.

**Dawn:** Yeah, Buffy. We know, and if it's worth it, after everything, I kind of miss him. _(Smiles)_

**Buffy:**_ (smiles too)_. I'm sorry, guys.

**Giles:** Well, now that's out of the way, there are more pressing issues that I need to tell you.

**Buffy:** Oh, sorry Giles! Go ahead, please.

**Giles:** Well, like I said, it's about Spike. The coven and I have been scourging places we felt might be in peril. It took us to L.A, and it seemed that Spike is very much alive, and currently staying with Angel at Wolfram & Hart.

**Buffy:** _(Flabbergasted!)_ What? Spike is alive? And he's in L.A?? Why didn't you tell me sooner?!!

**Giles:** I wanted to, but I didn't want to interrupt.

**Buffy:** (_slow walked and sat on the nearest chair, the news slowly sinking in.) _Why didn't I know? Why didn't he come...?

**Dawn:** He's alive_? (Shocked faces show among Willow, Xander, Dawn and Faith, especially Robin, but he contained himself)_.

_At that point Andrew was very quiet, fidgeting with his hands, and then Buffy saw him. Within seconds, he was within reach of Buffy's arm and grabbed his front shirt._

**Buffy:** _(accusingly)_ do you know something? You were in L.A, you must have seen him!!

**Andrew:** Ok, ok, I offered him to tell you but he made me promise I wouldn't! But, yes, Spike is very much alive. I'm sorry I didn't say! But he promised he'd kill me and I believed him! Besides, he said he'll do it himself, when he's ready.

_Buffy lets go of Andrew, and sat down._

**Buffy:** Buy why...Why? I don't understand!

**Giles:** I don't understand it either, Buffy. But when we go to L.A, you'll get a chance to ask him yourself.

**That Night: ALLEY BEHIND THE HYPERION**

_Angel runs down the alley behind the Hyperion, carrying his sword, running through the pouring rain. When he gets to the chain-link fence at the end of the alley, he looks around for the others, but doesn't see anyone. The sky thunders above him as the heavy rain continues._

**Spike:** Boo. _(Walks out from the shadows)_

**Angel:** anyone else?

**Spike:** Not so far. You feel the heat?

**Angel:** It's coming.

**Spike:** Finally got ourselves a decent brawl.

**Gunn:** (_running down the street toward them, carrying his homemade battle-axe) _Damn! How did I know the fang boys would pull through? You're lucky we're on the same side, dogs, 'cause I was on fire tonight. My game was tight._(Almost collapses, but Angel and Spike catch him, helping him to a box on where he can sit down)_

**Spike:** (_looking at Gunn's wounds)_ you're supposed to wear the red stuff on the inside, Charlie boy.

**Gunn:** _(looks down at his wounds)_ any word on Wes?

**Illyria:** _(jumps down from the fence to stand behind Angel)_ Wesley's dead. (_Angel looks heartbroken; Gunn cries; Spike hangs his head)_ I'm feeling grief for him. I can't seem to control it. I wish to do more violence.

**Spike:** Well, wishes just happen to be horses today.

_Suddenly, a bright light explosion hear by._

**Angel:** Among other things.

_All of them were surprised by the loud bang near them, except for Faith and Robin who came up quietly behind them. Just past the gate, the team is now ready to attack whatever it was behind it. They can hear a marching sound approaching and suddenly, it was visible who was leading the march._

**Faith:** Easy, guys. It's our team.

**Angel:** They're here? Buffy?

**Spike:** What? Buffy...She's really here?

_In a few moments, they were standing face to face. Angel, Spike, and Buffy, followed by a hundred slayers, at least – standing on either side of Buffy was Willow, Dawn, Giles, Andrew and Xander. Willow was wearing at black cloak as the other three, while Xander sported an eye patch. _

_Before anything was said, Dawn ran towards Spike and gave him a big hug._

**Dawn:** Thank you, Spike. I'm glad you're Ok. _(Before Spike could react, she was running back to her group and suddenly, Buffy was standing in front of him.)_

**Buffy:** Spike?? Is it really you?

**Spike:** Yes, luv. Let me explain…(**PUNCH!**) 'ow, bloody 'ell, slay-er! I'm not the bad guy!!

**Buffy:** _(pissed)_ Oh really! You made me think you were dead!! _(She was hitting Spike's chest with her fist)._ I mourned you! For the last few months, all I did was think of you. I counted each day you were gone and every night I saved you, Spike!

**Spike:** I'm sorry, Buffy. I wanted you to remember as a hero, a good guy. Not a monster that lived! Believe me I wanted to come to you. I learned how the Scooby is settled and I didn't want to interfere again!

**Buffy:** Andrew...

**Spike:** It's not his fault, luv. I told him not to, and then I heard about what's been happening since Sunnydale, and I couldn't tell you. I didn't want to start up things again…all the drama. I wanted you happy, and settled. I wanted great things for you and the nibblet.

**Buffy:** I know - he told me. But I told you I loved you and you rejected me! Every night I explain to you that I meant what I said, and then I save you.

_(They were not oblivious to what was happening around them…)_

**Spike:** Did you really mean it, luv? _(His hands were now on Buffy's cheeks)_.

**Buffy:** Every word…

_Spiked and Buffy kissed while Angel and Xander rolled their eyes. As much as Xander is grateful with Spike helping save the world, he's still not used to Buffy & Spike kissage. Willow and Dawn were smiling, very happy for Buffy. They knew what she was going through. While Andrew stood beside Xander and Giles, with tears in his eyes._

_Angel clearly looked uncomfortable… (Cookie dough, baking…cookies…he thought to himself. "ahhh. forget it.")_

**Angel:** (_coughs_)…guys, do you think you could do this a bit later?

_Spike & Buffy parted, with smiles on their faces, and got ready to fight._

_Angel and the rest of the team look at the approaching crowd. It's hundreds, if not thousands, of demons of all sorts, shapes and sizes. A huge winged dragon flies angrily toward them overhead. _

**Gunn:** OK. You take the 30,000 on the left...

**Illyria:** You're fading. You'll last 10 minutes at best.

**Gunn:** _(stands) _then let's make 'em memorable.

**Buffy:** Everybody, take your position!

_Xander was telling his 50 slayers to stand on opposite sides of the alley, followed by Robin. Buffy's team was to all climb up the rooftops so easily gain advantage. All slayers are carrying different weapons, 2-3 each, followed by Faith. It was beautiful to watch, Spike and Angel mused._

_Angel steps forward and Spike, Gunn and Illyria follow. Spike is standing off to Angel's right side, and in between them stood Buffy, with her scythe... Angel is flanked a step behind by Gunn on the right and Illyria on the left. They stare at the horde of demons approaching them in the alley. _

_In the corner where Spike was waiting for the team earlier, stood Dawn, Willow, Giles and Andrew with in their black cloaks and forming a circle._

**Spike:** What are they up to? They could get hurt, Buffy. As much as I hate to admit it, even Xander might get hurt!

**Buffy:** _(smiles)_ they'll be fine. They survived one or two apocalypse; they're stronger than you think. Besides, wild horses couldn't keep Dawn and Andrew away.

**Spike:** Right, and what are they planning to do over there?

**Buffy:** They're gonna connect to the Coven in England for protection spells and whatever else we need. If we fall this time, the rest of the Slayers will be here to continue to fight.

**Spike:** Well, alright then. I hope we don't need them. I've really missed you, Buffy.

**Buffy:** Oh no, you don't, mister. We're not done yet. After this, you're gonna explain to me what happened to you!

**Spike:** _(scoffed)_ alright, luv. _(Turns to Angel)_…In terms of a plan?

**Angel:** We fight.

**Spike:** Bit more specific.

Angel: _(steps forward)_ well, personally, I kind of want to slay the dragon. _(The demon horde attacks)_ Let's go to work. _(Swings his sword)_

_Each of them had 2-3 demons and monsters each to fight. Weapons discarded on the floor as they slay them. The slayers were fighting at their best, even Gunn was holding up. In the corner, Giles, Willow, Dawn and Andrew were still huddled together. In an instant, they broke apart and the surroundings lit up. Each one of them, slayers, humans and vampires basked in the light – somehow the demons and monster stopped at the light but kept on fighting. Giles and Willow was conjuring up fireballs and throwing them to the enemies, while Andrew and Dawn fought off advancing demons. Once the path was clear, the four of them resumed with the spells. _

_Buffy shot a glance towards Willow and she saw Willow nod her head. _

**Buffy:** Spike, we have to protect Willow and the others. It's time and we cannot let these creatures attack.

**Spike:** _(confused)_ Do what? Time for what?.

**Buffy:** Just follow me! _(With that she saw Gunn take a hit and fell to the ground)_ Angel!!

_Angel saw Gunn and he came running towards him, as well as Buffy and Spike._

**Spike**: He's not gonna last!

**Buffy:** We have to take him to safety! Well bring him over to Giles' area. Angel, call Faith and the others, hold the fort. We need a few minutes.

_Angel nodded, and proceeds to call Faith. Buffy and Spike carried Gunn to where Giles and will are and resumed fighting off creatures that came._

**Buffy**: _(shouting)_ Now, Willow.

Willow nodded once again and the four of them chanted. She held a cup up high, and set it down, in it was blood, their blood. The four of them held hands as Willow did the spell.

**Willow:** Goddess Oya, work thy will. Let your magic be our guide, through darkness and peril. Goddess Oya, hear our plea.

_And with that, lightning struck, followed by another and then there were more. Each lightning that stuck killed a few demons, most of them burning. The lightnings were followed by tornadoes, sweeping off a great number of demons. One lightning struck the dragon and it fell to ground, much to Angel's pleasure and he cut off its head. It was pure chaos, Buffy could see. Everyone is still fighting but she could see that numbers of demons has been depleted. Bright lights were now surrounding Willow's circle and Buffy could see Willow hair turning white._

**Buffy:** Spike, tell everyone to take cover! NOW!!

_Spike went to run off to Angel, followed by Faith._

**Spike:** Faith, call your slayers and tell them to take cover!

_Faith nodded and went to Xander and Robin, and to where Illyria was._

_After a few moments, slayers stopped fighting and went into the nearest building, taking cover. Once they cleared out, Buffy, Spike, Angel, Illyria and Faith stood together where Willow was. They stood where they all first met, with a small roof was covering them. What they saw amazed them. As Willow said the last spell, all four of them became white haired and white-eyed, white robed. As the four of them held their hand together in a circle, a giant tornado came and swept the last of the creatures, and then it rained fire. Once the fire rain stopped, Willow and the others went back to their normal clothes, and collapsed on the circle._

_Buffy and Spike when running towards them, helping them up._

**Dawn:** Did we do it? Did we do well?

**Spike:** _(proudly)_ yes, bloody brilliant, I say!

_And the rest of the team stood in front of them, smiling, except for Illyria who still felt grief over Wesley, and Gunn, who is still unconscious._

_One by one, the slayers stepped out of the buildings they were in and saw that the fight was over and they had won. Xander, Faith and Robin walked over to where Buffy was._

**Faith:** Hey, B. Good fights, eh?

**Buffy: **Yes, great. It's time to go home, I guess. Angel, take care of Gunn. Let us know how he is and whatever it is we can help with.

**Angel:** Thanks, Buffy. Thanks to everyone who helped us. Now that the senior partners are gone, we just have a bit of cleaning up to do.

**Spike:** Right, you are. Bloody hell, look at L.A!

**Xander:** Well, it doesn't look that different from before. _(Laughing)_ Welcome back, dead boy.

**Spike:** _(smiles) _Right back at ya, whelp.

**Giles:** _(standing up)_ well, now that's done, what do you all say we head home?

_All the slayers and the rest of the Scooby gang agreed. All of them walked off, lead by Giles, heading to the nearest abandoned warehouse where they came from, followed by Faith, and Robin. Xander, Willow and Dawn stood where Buffy is._

**Willow:** So, we'll see you? I know you have unfinished business here, so no rush.

_(The three of them smiled and hugged Buffy and walked off.)_

**Buffy: **Bye, guys. I'll see you in a bit.

**Angel:** Well, thanks again, Buffy. I've have to bring Gunn to the hospital, the bleeding seemed to have stopped, thanks to Dawn's little spell.

_Illyria half carried Gunn as Angel says goodbye to Buffy._

**Angel:** _(hugs Buffy)_ Take care. _(And kisses her on the cheek, lets her go and turns to Spike.)_ Spike _(he says and then walked off with Illyria and Gunn)._

_Finally, Buffy and Spike were alone, face to face and smiling at each other. Spiked put his arms and around her waist, and Buffy put her arms around his neck and leaned in for a kiss, a hungry kiss, before they parted._

**Buffy:** Now, where were we? Start at the beginning.

**Spike:** Well…. _(Smiles)_. I love you, Buffy.

**Buffy:** I love you, too, Spike. _(She smiled back at him)_. Now, start.

_Spike gave her a small kiss; put his arm around her as they walked away, and started his story._

**Spike:** Alright, luv. So, at hellmouth….

_Although the future's still a bit muddy, Buffy and Spike were glad to have each other again, and whatever comes, together is where they'll be._

_(song:…dream about us together again...what I want us together again baby... I know well be together again cuz... - together again, by Janet Jackson)_

_(AN:Whew. So...I'm not a writer, but that's my closure. Cheers! Ha-ha. Advanced THANK YOUS for reviews. Pls...???) _


End file.
